


By the Fire's Glow

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re enjoying a week out in a cabin in the wilderness during the winter time with your beloved, the God of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki & Reader, Loki & You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Marvel [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 30





	By the Fire's Glow

You walked through the snow, hand in hand with Loki. You were wrapped in a luxurious fur coat that Loki had produced via magic. He, too, wore one that matched yours. 

Your feet left indents in the soft, white snow, “Snow is interesting, isn’t it?” you asked Loki.

“I suppose,” he said with a shrug as he walked in pace with you.

You chuckled, “It’s beautiful and serene, yet too much can cause chaos and destruction.”

“I guess we have that in common,” Loki said with a smirk.

You stopped walking and shook your head, “Snow is uncontrollable, you are not.” 

Loki brought your hand to his lips and kissed it, “Only when you’re around.”

You laughed, “Oh, I am very well aware. Thor is trying to convince me to live in Asgard permanently so you don’t cause any trouble.” you began to walk through the snow again.

“You must admit that sometimes my trouble leads to a lot of fun.”

You nodded, “That is true.”

“Besides, I wouldn’t…dislike the idea of you living with us, with me.”

“Can we not discuss this again?” you hoped he wouldn’t press the issue.

“Y/N, aren’t you tired of this? The travelling from one realm to another. Aren’t you tired of only communicating through a projection? I want to kiss you and hold you in person whenever I want. Don’t you want that?”

“Yes, Loki. I do want that. It’s just…I’m scared.”

Loki stepped closer to you, hands cupping your face, “My love, what could you possibly be scared of?”

“Abandonment. I’m only human. Do you mean to tell me that when I start growing old that you will still love me? As you, a God, don’t look like you’ve aged a day?” Loki stood there staring at you, trying to think of some sort of response. You took his silence as a ‘No’, “I rest my case.” you slapped his hands away and stomped towards the cabin. 

Loki sighed as he followed you. He made no sign of coming up with something, he was still thinking. He never really thought about the matter. You were a mortal. He was a God. How would it work out? 

* * *

_Young Loki had come across something interesting in his book. Therefore, he had gone to ask his mother about it, “Mother?”  
_

_“Yes, Loki?”  
_

_“Is it true that we could give up our immortality?” young Loki asked Frigga.  
_

_The Queen nodded, “Yes, that’s correct. However, it’s very rare. Only a handful have done it.”_

_“Why?”  
_

_“Well, those who’ve travelled to other realms and planets seem to find something or someone there that’s worth giving up their immortality.”  
_

_“If I did that, would I lose my ability to perform magic?”  
_

_Frigga nodded, “Yes.”_

_Loki then shook his head, a look of distaste on his face, “I won’t ever do that then! I love my magic! And you, mother!”_

* * *

Loki followed you into the cabin and watched as you stomped the snow off your boots and set them by the door. You then began to tear off the fur coat and your other layers, tossing them onto the couch. You then sat on the floor and worked to start a fire. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace was lit. Loki could see your jaw clench.

“I could’ve done it myself.”

“But you don’t have to.” Loki waved his hand again and his outer layers disappeared. He sat on the floor beside you and watched as you stared into the flames.

“You’re nothing with your magic,” you mumbled.

Loki sighed, “All of my life, for thousands of years, I’ve learned and perfected it. You don’t really become the God of Mischief without magic. It’s a part of me.” Loki the placed a hand on your knee, “but you’re also a part of me. You’ve somehow worked your way into my heart, Y/N.” He watched as you wiped a stray tear from your eye.

“When I was a child, I learned that a God can give up their immortality. At that time, the thought was displeasurable to me. Why would I give up this life to be…ordinary? Then you came into my life with your Midgardian lifestyle and somehow, it appealed to me. Never once did I think about becoming ordinary. But then I thought about a life with you. Growing old with you. It was some fantasy that ended up becoming something ideal to me.”

He watched as the orange flames cast light up your skin. Your cheeks were evidently wet from tears, “So what are you trying to say, Loki?”

He moved his hand from your knee to your hand, “If you won’t live with me on Asgard, then I will live with you here on Midgard. I’ll give up everything for you, Y/N. You see the best in me. You believe in me. You love me. I can’t just give that up.”

You looked at Loki and abruptly grabbed him by the back of his neck and pressed your lips to his. Your lips molded together perfectly, moving in sync. You then pulled away from air, gasping, you asked, “Are you sure, Loki? Is this what you want?”

Loki stroked your cheek with the back of his hand, “You say I’m nothing without my magic, but I’m nothing without you. After this trip, I will go back to Asgard and give up that life to be with you until my dying day.”


End file.
